


Annual Halloween Ritual

by FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Beastly, Bestiality, Dogs, Gay, Gay Sex, Halloween, M/M, Ritual Sex, Yaoi, animal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry/pseuds/FlamingFlamingoOfFaggotry
Summary: In order to keep his best friend talking, Shaggy must pay a price every Halloween.





	Annual Halloween Ritual

 

**Annual Halloween Ritual**

**Shaggy X Scooby**

_Constructive criticism/requests are welcomed, I know it's short, so sorry about that part._

_**Idea: In order to keep his best friend talking, Shaggy must pay a price every Halloween.** _

Scooby and Shaggy walked into Shaggy's house, which was decked out with fake ghost and other decorations. Shaggy smiled as he put down the bag with his and Scooby's latest costumes on the living room table, with Scooby putting the bags of candy on the kitchen table.

"Alright Scoob~ we're all set for a totally awesome Halloween." Shaggy smiles as he walks towards the kitchen. Scooby barks as he walks out of the kitchen. "Yeah, I know man, and I'm totally ready. You're be talking again in no time~"

The two walk down to the basement, where red candles are lit in a massive circle, giving the dark space some light. Scooby walks to the middle and lays on his back, Shaggy strips down to his underwear and walks over to his buddy.

Shaggy gets on his fours and opens his mouth, taking in one of Scooby's large balls into his mouth. Shaggy runs his tongue over the big brown orb, before going for the other one, Scooby moans at the pleasurable sensation.

Shaggy services his furry buddy, who gets noticeably aroused. Shaggy, at first, licks at it but then as it gets bigger, he wraps his lips around it.

Scooby moans, arching his back as his tail wags furiously. Shaggy rests a hand on Scooby's belly, rubbing it fondly, as the other grips the hard member. Scooby's oversized organ is firmly held, Shaggy drags it over his tongue.

Shaggy goes back to taking the large thing into his mouth, bobbing faster and faster. It isn't long before Scooby unleashes himself. Shaggy struggles to swallow the massive loads that fill his cheeks but eventually does.

Shaggy pants heavily as he cleans the organ, squeezing it and stroking it, making sure that he doesn't miss a drop. Scooby pants as he gets up then walks over to Shaggy, who nods and gets on all fours, presenting himself to his best friend. Scooby mounts Shaggy, his organ bobs up and down trying to align itself with Shaggy's entrance.

Shaggy gasps and pants as Scooby's member barges in, it thrusts into him over and over. Shaggy's hand goes up to scratch Scooby behind the ear. The lanky male bites his lip as Scooby's relentless onslaught brings pleasure into the mix.

The lean male begins to moan and his friend starts to howl, it's not long before his feels the flesh around the base engorge. As Scooby's thrust increase in power and speed, Shaggy's free hand goes between his legs to pleasure his own organ.

Scooby howls as he thrusts his large knot inside Shaggy, making his eyes grow wide and climax with him. As Scooby empties himself into Shaggy, the lad squeezes his organ and he spills his seed all over the floor below them.

Shaggy with one hand on his cock, uses the other to rub his expanding stomach, filled with Scooby's seed. Scooby pants and licks the back of Shaggy's neck before turning around and pulling at his knot, trying to remove it from Shaggy.

Shaggy grunts once the knot is pulled out of him, he pants and turns around, opening his legs, exposing his stretched entrance.

Scooby re-enters Shaggy, leaning forward a bit more than before so Shaggy's lower half is more elevated. Shaggy has his hands spreading his cheeks, even when Scooby's thrusts start back up.

Shaggy moans as his body rocks back and forth, his organ dances happily as the pleasure continues. Scooby starts to growl, reinserting his knot only to pry it out again, taking Shaggy's breath with it.

Scooby continues the same ruthless rhythm, Shaggy starts to drool as he feels his climax just a few seconds away. Shaggy moans loudly as he adds to the mess on the floor.

Scooby howls and plunges his knot into Shaggy, once again filling him with his seed. Shaggy groans as his body, feeling like a balloon. Scooby's snickers to himself as he exits his best friend.

Shaggy rolls over, the seed empties out of him and into the circle. With all the seed within the ring of candles, bright colorful lights swirl around Scooby.

"So you feel better buddy?" Shaggy asks, standing up.

"Reah." -Scooby says before jumping on Shaggy, licking at his face.

"Great, let's go grab a bite before we go trick or treating~"

"Rfter rou."

Shaggy grabs his clothes and walks upstairs, closing the door after his best buddy. The two grab a few snacks before they wash up and get into their costumes for another great Halloween.

**The End**


End file.
